mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlee Harding
(ex-boyfriend) Miles Campbell (boyfriend) Jesse Salvatore | personality = | allies/friends = Ritter Ashcroft (best friend/niece), Delia Langford (best friend; roommmate), Justin Keith, Malcolm Forbes, Kade | enemies = | family = Olivia Harding (mother) Ryder Harding (father) Promise Ashcroft (older sister) Caleb Harding (older brother) Evie Baker (paternal half-sister) Veronica Baker (paternal half-sister) Brandon Fitzgerald (paternal half-brother) Cindra Hunter (paternal half-sister) Lennon Germaine (paternal half-sister) Lars Harper (paternal half-brother) Danielle Bailey (niece) Janie Wright (niece) Keena Ashcroft (niece) Mae Hackenberg (niece) Nik Ashcroft (niece) Ritter Ashcroft (niece) | child = | pets = | education = Jefferson High School (graduated) Blanchard University | occupation = High School Student | affiliations = | likes = | dislikes = | book = I Promise You (in Olivia's belly) Evermore Miss Perfect | actor = Danielle Campbell }}Charlee Harding is a character in the My New Family Series. She is the youngest daughter and child of Olivia and Ryder, making her Promise and Cale's younger sister. She is a member of the Harding Family and the Copeland Family. Background Personality Charlee can be sweet and innocent, but also edgy and tough. She is a really loyal person and always there for a friend and need and has no problem going out of her ways to help them. Physical Appearance Charlee has long dark brown hair, which almost seems back. She also has green eyes, which she has gotten from her mother and light skin. She is 5'5" (165 cm) tall. Her style can change daily. She can wear something innocent one day and something completely different the next. Sometimes she even likes to combine styles. She is seen wearing bright colors and dark ones as well, sometimes even both at the same time. Her style completely changed when she started dating Miles. Her clothes became more fancy and she never left the house without make up and some kind of jewelry. She pays way more attention to her appearence than she did before, because Miles asked her to. Biography Charlee Harding was first mentioned in the final chapter of I Promise You when Olivia Harding revealed that she was pregnant with another child from her husband Ryder Harding to her oldest daughter Promise Ashcroft, who was pregnant at the time with her first child with husband Jesse Ashcroft. Charlee has another full brother named Cale Harding as well as her paternal half-siblings Brandon Fitzgerald, Lars Harper, Lennon Germaine, Cindra Hunter, Evie Baker and Veronica Baker. Charlee was born in 2037 in Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. When she was a teenager in Evermore she was shown to be best friends with her niece Ritter Ashcroft due them being close to age. It wasn't weird for them at all. After Ritter got married and left the States, Charlee became closer friends with her other niece Keena Ashcroft and her friend group. Soon she met her first boyfriend Lucas Kelly, who tried to convince her to stay away from her because he has an serious illness, but she didn't listen and stayed by his side until he passed away. Charlee was attending Jefferson High School just like many family members before her. Before Miss Perfect she applied for colleges far away from Morrison Creek, because she wanted to get some distance after Lucas' passing. She ended up being accepted by Blanchard University in Los Angeles, California, U.S. She lives in the Rosewell Dormitory sharing a room with Delia Langford. She quickly became close friends with her roommate Delia Langford and eventually found new love in actor Miles Campbell, which got her caught up in a love triangle with actress Madison Jenkins Davis. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Relationships 'Family ' Olivia Harding (mother) Ryder Harding (father) Promise Ashcroft (older sister) Charlee is the closest to her sister Promise. Always when she needs some sisterly advice she goes to her. She often goes over to her older sister's house for a visit without planning to see her best friend, who is Promise's daughter Caleb Harding (older brother) Brandon Fitzgerald (older paternal half-brother) Lars Harper (older paternal half-brother) Lennon Germaine (older paternal half-sister) Cindra Hunter (older paternal half-sister) Evie Baker (older paternal half-sister) Veronica Baker (older paternal half-sister) Charlee never really met Veronica, since she disappeared when Charlee was just a kid Ritter Ashcroft (best friend/niece) Nik Ashcroft (niece) Keena Ashcroft (niece; close friend) After Ritter left with her husband, the two of them got closer when Keena took her to a self defense class with her. Billy Edwards (friend/niece's husband) 'Romantic' Lucas Kelly (ex-boyfriend) Miles Campbell (boyfriend) Jesse Salvatore (future boyfriend) 'Friends' Justin Keith (friend) Delia Langford (best friend; roommate) Malcolm Forbes Kade 'Enemies' Charlie Jenkins Davis (rival) Name Trivia *She doesn't dream. Not when she is asleep nor when she is awake Category:Character Category:Female Category:2037 Category:Charlee (first name) Category:Harding Category:Copeland Family Category:Harding Family Category:Second Generation Category:Canadian Category:American Category:Jefferson High School Student Category:Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. Category:Evermore Category:5'5" (165 cm) Category:Winter Lodge Category:Lead Character Category:Blanchard University Student Category:Miss Perfect Category:Los Angeles, California, U.S.